Science
by BuildingBookShelves
Summary: "If someone you knew really well, loved even, made a horrible mistake a long time ago, let's say five years, and they came back to you with some mediocre apology and a grin would you forgive them?" Nightwing froze, the voice, the question, it all reminded him of- Kid Flash speed up from the middle of the crowd, and stood before Nightwing, "Well, would you?"
1. Mistakes

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Wally regretted well, a lot. Every time he turned on the news he saw either The Flash making headlines or one of his friends. He often stared for hours at the old Kid Flash costume that hung, untouched for years now in his closet. He tried to convince himself that he made the right decision, but he hadn't seen Rob or well anyone in so long, and being a scientist just wasn't as fun as it originally sounded.

While sitting on his couch he did the one thing he hadn't done in months, put down his bag of potato chips, and changed from the baseball game to the news. A new super hero, Nightwing, starred back at him. The man was shaking hands with a new Robin, a tall blonde in a Wonder Women shirt, and Connor Kent. Wally felt his heart sink, he hadn't seen or heard from Superboy in forever, and M'gann cut off all her hair! Nightwing walked up to a podium and began,

"Thanks to everyone who came out to see the presentation today, we are all so pleased with our new team's victory against the local terrorist group-"

"Rob…Dick…" Wally dropped to his knees and for once in a long time sobbed. His best friend, his lover, looked so different. Taller, a new haircut, more muscular, sexier. Wally and Dick, despite their previous romantic relations during the time of the old team, hadn't spoken let alone seen each other in a good three years. That needed to change.

Wally ran to his closet and grabbed the one suit that hadn't seen the light of day in five years. For once in five years, in his costume, and in general, Wally ran as fast as he could to the Hall of Justice, arriving in minutes with an enormous grin and the best runner's high imaginable.

Nightwing finished his speech and looked into the crowd. Applause erupted towards him and his feelings of pride for the team he had mentored for the past few months caused him to smile almost as big as the Cheshire cat. He stepped back and allowed him team to take a few bows, pictures, and answer a few questions. Nothing stood out to him until someone posed a question to him.

"Nightwing, I have a question!" He couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, but he walked to the podium and nodded none the less.

"If someone you knew really well, loved even, made a horrible mistake a long time ago, let's say five years, and they came back to you with some mediocre apology and a grin would you forgive them?" Nightwing froze, the voice, the question, it all reminded him of-

Kid Flash speed up from the middle of the crowd, and stood before Nightwing, "Well, would you?"

Nightwing felt his heart drop, he was absolutely frozen. His knees buckled, his palms began to sweat, and he was trying, with all his might, to hold himself up.

"Um Nightwing, are you ok?" asked Tim from behind him.

"Yo-you-you're back."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes….I do," Wally jumped onto stage and hugged him, causing him cry. Noticing this, Wally speed the two of them off the stage and into Wally's apartment; where they spent their first night back together in 5 years.

Short, but I hoped you liked it, please Review 3


	2. Hard to Get

**02: Hard to Get**

**Warning: Implied sex, kissing, yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Oh goodness, how do I word this properly without going into fan girl mode…THANKS SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/FAVORITES IN THE LAST CHAPTER! Y'all rock. **

**I am turning this beautiful thing into a series of one-shots/drabbles. Please R&R and, as always, enjoy.**

Nightwing was surprised, to say the least, when he found his apartment door to be unlocked, and cracked open. Tense, he walked in to find a key on the island, the apartment was still dark but a few blinds were drawn, letting in the white moonlight.

Nightwing scanned the apartment, but nothing was out of the ordinary, except a piece of folded paper on the dining room table. He took one step forward-

"WOOSH!" With a loud thud Nightwing found himself pinned against a wall in his dining room. His wrists were tightly held by large hands and knees were digging into his thighs. His captor had chosen the best location in the apartment; there were no windows nearby, thus, no light at all. Nightwing could only make out the basic body shape of his captor, and he had a well trained eye. His captor was obviously taller than Nightwing, great, was bulky, great, and was wearing something tight, spandex, a superhero, a super villain. Nightwing's brain was running rapidly and he felt extremely disoriented.

Nightwing's captor than moved his head over his captive's collarbone and began nibbling on Nightwing's ear, causing every muscle in Nightwing's body to tense.  
"Miss me?" A familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"K-KF?" Nightwing felt all of his muscles turn into a Jell-O like substance, luckily Kid Flash was still holding him against the wall because otherwise he would have collapsed to the ground. When Kid Flash realized Nightwing was…frozen…he began to suck at his jawbone. Nightwing let Kid Flash push his head back against the wall, he hadn't seen him in years, let alone…felt him. He felt so warm, his kisses were so soft, Nightwing felt himself slipping, he smelt good for Batman's sake!

"It's been so long," Nightwing finally said. Kid Flash stopped and stepped away from his captive, much to Nightwing's dismay.

"Too long. I can't say I'm a fan of the new outfit," Nightwing frowned, "it looks too hard to get off." This caused Nightwing to smirk, he walked towards Kid Flash and placed a hand on his chest, "That's half the fun," he whispered and walked towards the note, still curious as to what it said. Kid Flash forced his blush away and speed towards Nightwing, who was prepared this time and wrapped his legs around Kid Flash's hips and began kissing him passionately.

Another loud thud and a groan from Nightwing signaled Kid Flash to say, "Sorry, I can't see when your heads in the way, I'm starting to think your back is a wall magnet."

"Shut up and kiss me," growled Nightwing who led him two feet into the bedroom door. Nightwing threw Kid Flash onto his bed and climbed on him to straddle his waist. Nightwing reached into one of his pockets and took out a kunai and sliced open Kid Flash's uniform.

"Yo, I only have one of these-"His speech was stopped by a moan realized by Nightwing who was now licking each of his abs slowly. Kid Flash rolled Nightwing off him and removed the rest of his uniform.

"Let's see how hard this really is to get off eh?" Nightwing smirked and pulled Kid Flash on top of him.

HAHA I'm leaving it here for your dirty minds to imagine :P

Hope you enjoyed, please Review or Favorite if you liked it


	3. Fluff

03: Fluff

Warning: Kissing yaoi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

YAY! A series of drabbles that go back in the past with the old team. Expect more Nightwing naughtiness coming up. This pairing makes my heart flutter 3. As usual, R&R and enjoy!

Kissablility

Wally is easy to kiss. I don't know whether it's his enormous green eyes, his adorable freckles, or…his amazingly soft lips.

Perhaps it's the way my hands feel against his neck. Or the way his arms wrap around my hips. Or how warm his body is when he pulls me close.

So when I kiss him, all the sadness from my past, and all the pain from a previous battle all fades away. And in that moment, it's just me and him. And for once, I'm happy again.

What I love

What do I love about Dick, well, a lot. I love how his hair looks in the wind, or in any weather for that matter…

I love how blue his eyes are, and that he only shares them with me.

I love how when he walks into the room my heart flutters, and I love that it happens to him too.

I love when he buys me ugly Christmas sweaters, although they're never as bad as the ones I get him.

I love when he cooks for me, because he always makes the best food.

I love everything about him; I could go on for years and only scratch the surface.

What do I not like you ask?

Hm…funny, I got nothing.

Wow, that was short, I was watching Ammintyville Horror and this just happened, so I hope it entertained you. Review/ Favorite if you liked it. **Please note I am taking commissions, send me a note if you want one. They are free and for any fandom. **


	4. Scream

04: Scream

Warning: Kissing, yaoi, light sex scenes (if you want heavy stuff go read Fifty Shades of Grey!), cursing

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the cars, but the plot.

OH MAI GODS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Thanks for all the amazing reviews but especially to Schubskie who never fails to send me extremely sweet reviews, thanks so much! (who will I shout out to next time *waggles eyebrows*)

This was a little different because my inspiration came from Scream by Usher so by all means listen to it on replay lol. As always though, R&R and enjoy!

Why they had decided to go to a club Wally couldn't remember, but he was more than happy that they did. Nightwing, or at this point Dick Grayson, was in the tightest black jeans Wally had seen in a while with an amazing, slightly tight, black v-neck. Wally's mind was going insane, and he could barely look at him without wanting to tackle him on the nearby table let alone dance with him. This upset Dick though, who had got them a VIP section just so they could dance more intimately without tons of people.

"What's wrong babe," purred Dick against Wally's neck. Wally bit his lip,

"N-nothing." Dick frowned at him and slowly lifted up Wally's chin.

"Watch," he smirked putting a finger to Wally's protesting lips. Dick stood on the other side of the room with the most seductive face Wally felt his voice crack. Dick was a decent dancer, most of the time he was making fun of the other sluts outside which made Wally laugh, but this didn't last long, unfortunately for Wally's sanity.

Dick crawled, slowly, over the table towards Wally grabbing Wally's tie with his mouth. Dick pulled Wally and himself up and moved Wally's hands to they wrapped around his hips and slowly grinded on Wally's groin. Wally swallowed hard and tried to control himself. After about three minutes he began to think that he could handle this without well, banging him right there.

This ended fast however when Dick pushed Wally back onto the couch and straddled his waist,

"Oh shit." Wally sighed as Dick slowly licked his checks. Dick snaked his hands around Wally's neck and forced his tongue into Wally's mouth. His hands, and his tongue, began exploring the Wally they knew so well.

After a long, long time of this, Wally pulled away from Dick,

"Let's go home, like now." Dick smiled and grabbed Wally's hand as they practically sprinted to the car.

"No car, run," Wally grumbled and he waited for Dick to jump into his arms, Dick however had very different plans and jumped on his waist and began to nibble on his neck.

The run seemed to take forever, and when Wally finally busted open the door to his apartment he had his and Dick's clothes off in seconds. Dick went towards the bedroom but was grabbed and flung onto the couch.

"Geez, someone's impatient,"

"Shut your sexy mouth up and hang on," grinned Wally.

Oh you pervs lol, I'm going to leave the rest to your amazingly dirty minds, this only rated T after all *devious smile*. Hope you liked please REVIEW/FAVORITE and see you next time.


	5. Announcement

ANNOUNCEMENTS!

I'm taking commissions, free of charge for any fandom*, so send me a note if you want one.

Secondly, I am taking a sort of poll, I want to know if you guys want more steamy steam-ness or more fluff. I know I prefer to read fluff but write more steam, but please tell me what you want to see.

Thirdly, I apologize for making this a chapter, I hate when authors do that, but it is for your enjoyment so sorry if this annoyed you.

Btws I'm currently writing a new Birdflash story, right now, so expect that soon!

Love you all and thanks so much for the awesome reviews and support!

~BuildingBookShelves

*if I don't know a fandom I won't write for it, but I know a lot so rather than list them


	6. Reveal

**06: Reveal**

**New **_**Science**_** chapter YAY! I feel like I've been neglecting this story **

**Just to let you into my world for a brief second, I started writing this whilst watching RileyBVB's Cute Yaoi playlist, (which is all Birdflash) and old Marilyn Manson videos, oh youtube how you get me sidetracked. This particular piece was writing during Boyfriend by MizzysSweetLove.**

**Anyway, this was so cute to write so please R&R and enjoy!**

Robin was sitting on Wally's lap with his legs around Wally's back. Wally had his one arm around his back and his opposite hand was intertwined with Robin's. Wally leaned forward and placed his chin on Robin's shoulder,

"Take it off, please."

"Excuse me? I mean I know it's been a week but this is moving a little too-"

"Not your clothes. Your mask silly." Robin froze; he was expecting this to happen eventually, just not, now, when he was so happy.

"Wally I can't-"

"Yes you can! The Bats won't know! Don't you trust me?"

"I-I trust you Wal, I love you for God's sake but-"

"Rob, I don't even know your first name, or anything about you. I love Robin, but, I want to love you. All of you. And I can't do that if I don't know anything about you." Robin gulped and nodded his head. He let go of Wally's waist and raised his hand to his face. Wally smiled and looked way too excited for Robin's liking,

"Drum roll," whispered Wally who was now starring yearningly at Robin's face. Robin counted to three in his head and tried to steady his breathing, _if the Bats finds out, NO! This is more important! _He ripped his mask off and slowly raised his head to look into Wally's eyes.

"Holy god Rob-"

"I know, I look better with the mask-"

"NO! Your beautiful, your eyes, they're…they're enormous! And blue! I always knew you had blue eyes! I'm such a boss sometimes I totally called that!" Robin smiled and looked down again. Wally raised his chin to look back at him and squeezed his hand tighter,

"Talk," Robin felt himself gulp again but forced back his mixed feelings.

"My named is Richard Grayson, but most people call me Dick. ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

"No," Wally's smiled was enormous, "I'm just so glad that I am finally, after all these years getting to know you," Wally lightly kissed his cheek bone, "please continue."

**SHORTNESS! I hope you all liked it, this is what fluff videos will do to someone. Please REVIEW/FAVORITE, I hope you enjoyed it. **


	7. Seeking a Friend

**07: Seeking a Friend for the End of the World**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…not even the title…lol**

**Warning: Yaoi, kissing, heavy mentions of **_**Teen Titans**_

**This is a product of listening to "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers for a legitimate three hours and thinking of nothing about fluff. Please R&R and enjoy!**

Wally sat on his bed with his head in his hands. _Where did I go wrong? _

His phone rang, Artemis…again. This time, however he picked up,

"Hey Wal, where are you? I've been calling you for like hours!" _You wouldn't ask that if I was still a superhero…no, Wally we've talked about this, you don't need to be a superhero._

"Artemis, listen, don't be mad ok."

"DID YOU CHEAT ON ME?"

"NO! Never I just…listen….I'm not happy."

"Aw, do you miss me? I know I've been in Gotham a while but I'll be back soon-"

"No! I just…I've been unhappy with well…everything. I think I made the wrong discussion not going after Robin all those years ago." There was silence on the other end. Wally sighed, nervously running his hands through his hair,

"I mean, no one knows what happened to him…or Roy…I just think, maybe if I find him…I don't know…maybe something good will come with it." Artemis cleared her throat,

"Do you want me to come with?"

"No, that's the other thing, I hate to do this over the phone, but I think this…we need to take a break."

"…you're breaking up with me aren't you?"

"Yes. Sorry. Bye." _Worst break up ever, good job Wallace. _Wally pocketed his phone and grabbed the suitcase he packed himself, and took his jacket off revealing the famous lightning insignia, and yellow spandex. _Here I go again._

Ooooooooooooooooo

Although Kid Flash didn't know exactly where Robin went, he knew that Robin would never stop being a superhero, and he had just caught word that a new one had just shown up in Bludhaven. He of course heard this from the man he was waiting for that was as always, late.

After about five slices of pie and two cups of coffee Red Arrow walked through the doors of Mack's Dinner in Jamesbrough, two towns over from Bludhaven,

"Nice to see that again," Red Arrow nodded towards Kid Flash's uniform.

"I could say the same to you." They gave each other a firm handshake and Red Arrow ordered a cup of black coffee.

"Are you sure it's him?" Kid Flash asked as their waitress walked away.

"Positive. Here, I typed up some stats for you." Red Arrow handed him a paper that read _Nightwing _in big, bold letters. The paper contained the height, approximate weight, common fighting styles, a list of all the criminals handed in by Nightwing, and a large picture of him in multiple angles including one of him scaling a building.

"Yeah, that's him," Kid Flash smiled at a picture of Nightwing crouching, smiling directly at the camera, as if he knew it would be there.

"I deviced a plan to lure him to us-"

"I already have one…fool proof." Red Arrow arched his eyebrow and thanked the waitress for the coffee,

"What do I need to do?"

"Nothing. Just stay in the city limits and on radio with me. I just need you for pack up." Red Arrow put his cup down,

"Confident are you?"

"It's just Rob…he wouldn't try anything." Red Arrow nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes,

"Hey, Kid Idiot, fool-proof my ass." Kid Flash glared at him, "we don't have radios. I destroyed mine from the old team, I have one with the Justice League but you don't." Kid Flash picked something out of the suitcase next to him. It was small, yellow and black and had a large "T" on it.

"I assume you got rid of this too." Red Arrow reached into his pocket and pulled out a matching one,

"He told us not to, I don't know why I listened but…I guess it's a good thing we did." Both looked at their Titans Communicators obviously remembering the many years in the past before the Young Justice team.

"So…we have a plan…we just need a time." Kid Flash finally said. Red Arrow looked out the window at the setting sun.

"It has to be tonight, there is a hotel not too far away from here. You can check your stuff in there and we can finalize the plan. The name of it is Sander's Night Inn, I'll meet you there around nine-thirty." Kid Flash nodded at him and he slammed a fifty-dollar bill on the table,

"That should cover it," he yelled towards the waitress as he stood up, "keep the change." Kid Flash watched him leave before grabbing his bag and following out the same door.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The Sander's Night Inn was an extremely small motel…not a hotel by any means. It probably only had twenty rooms that were no doubt empty. Wally had felt a bit odd paying in his uniform, but he didn't think changing was a good idea.

He was pacing in his small room cursing Red Arrow for always being late, even though it was only nine-thirty one. Finally, he dropped himself on the twin bed and thought about the mistakes he made over the past years.

_Not following Robin_

_Not telling Robin that he loved him when they were together_

_Letting Red Arrow know they used to be together_

_Letting Red Arrow pay for him at the Dinner…the rich bastard._

_Breaking up with Artemis over the phone… she would surly get him back for that_

_Telling Robin not to tell the Bats about them_

_Not asking Uncle Barry for his help_

_Quitting being Kid Flash_

_Growing far too tall for his old spandex suit_

_Not getting a new one made for him_

His thoughts were stopped when Red Arrow broke through the window,

"Let's make this quick, Nightwing usually starts patrol around ten, so we will leave around then. I will be monitoring the perimeter of Bludhaven focusing on the more dangerous sides such as," he whipped out a circled map of Bludhaven, "here and here. You will be wandering through the city I presume?" Kid Flash nodded, "Miraculously, these things still work," he tossed his communicator on the bed, "so keep it on you. If we lose communication at any point I will take that as that you are in danger and I will find you. These have tracking devices on them, that still seem to work even if you destroy them-"

"How would you know?"

"The reason I'm late. I meet up with Hotspot; he broke his a while ago. We ran a few tests."

"What kinda tests?" Kid Flash waggled his eyebrows,

"Not that kind. You know about me and Chesire." Kid Flash looked away still smirking,

"Listen, if for some reason he's changed, and he doesn't act as nicely as we are expecting, don't let your emotions get in my way. Call me immediately if you sense anything wrong with him-"

"He's gonna be the same old Rob-"

"And if he's not? You know perfectly well that superheroes go rogue, look at me for god's sake! Just be careful." Kid Flash reluctantly nodded and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table,

"Its nine-fifty, we should probably get going." Red Arrow nodded and stood slowly off the bed,

"Bros?" he whispered extending his hand towards Kid Flash.

"Not foes," smiled Kid Flash slapping his hand, beginning their "secret" handshake.

"We do that with Robin...err Nightwing the second we get back together alright," Red Arrow winked at him and led them out the door to start the search.

Ooooooooooooooo

Bludhaven had a reputation of being a bad, dark place, but Wally was honestly surprised at what he was seeing. He had already saved several women from being robbed, kidnapped, or raped. What was worse, he had seen no signs of this Nightwing the whole twenty minutes he had been walking around Bludhaven.

It was then when the idea slapped him in the face: "These have tracking devices on them, that still seem to work even if you destroy them-". He grabbed his communicator and flipped it open. He clicked the contacts button and began scrolling through them, Garth, Hotspot, Jinx, everyone was there. He was tempted to click one of them to give them a call but a scream in the distance reminded him where he was. He clicked and extremely old picture of Robin's face smiling at it. Two options came up, "Call" and "Track", he clicked "Track" and turned down an ally to the right of him.

_Alright, now that I'm alone I can finally fix these stupid pants and- _He froze, there was a close-by beeping noise somewhere above him. He glanced at his tracker and say that Robin was nearby…_no way…here?_

"Rob?" he looked above him and saw a large figure drop from a fire escape.

"What are you doing here?" The figure was about three feet from him and had a blue bird insignia on his chest.

"Rob, it's you."

"I haven't heard that in a while…" Kid Flashed smiled and took a step towards him, "why are you here Kid Mouth?"

"Haven't heard that in a while…I missed you." Kid Flash saw the other man's eyes widen,

"I'm sorry I didn't come with you."

"I didn't want you too." Kid Flash looked at his feet,

"Why?"

"This was my destiny, not yours. You needed to stay with Barry, I was ready to move on. I don't blame you, I wouldn't have let you come anyway. Just ask Arrow, he tried."

"That bastard, he told me he hasn't seen you." Nightwing smiled,

"Why don't we continue this somewhere else?" Kid Flashed nodded and waited for him to move, instead he arched his eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"It's a long way to my apartment-"

"Well, it's a good thing we have the fasted mode of transportation right here."

"I believe your uncle is faster than you still." Kid Flash scowled at him and bent over so he could climb onto his back.

"This brings back memories," smiled Nightwing, wrapping his arms around Kid Flash's neck.

"I don't remember you being this heavy," laughed Kid Flash,

"Just run before I hand cuff you to that fire escape and leave your ass-"

"Oh kinky," laughed Kid Flash causing Nightwing to blush,

"Just run," he leaned in close to Kid Flash's ear so that only he could hear, "it's on eighteenth and Bronze."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After two hours of apologizing, hugging, and telling each other everything that happened over the past three years Wally found himself in a pair of pants he assumed belonged to Batman, they were the only pair in Nightwing's apartment that could fit him, with Dick Grayson sitting on his lap. Dick's arm was wrapped around Wally's neck and was playing with his hair.

"Artemis is going to kill you," Dick said for the fifth time.

"Naw, I think she'll understand," Wally slid his arm tighter around Dick's waist.

"I feel like we never left each other, like this is how we've been for the past years." Dick smiled laying himself on Wally's chest.

"Have I told you lately that I love you Richard Grayson."

"Yes actually, I think you've just beat the Guinness record for most "I love yous" in two hours." Wally chuckled pulling him closer. Dick lifted his head and planted a light kiss on Wally's lips. Wally grabbed Dick's chin and held him in place as he went in to-

"BEEP! BEEP!"

"Shit." Wally lifted Dick off him and slowly walked over to his uniform which lay folded at the dinning room table. He pulled out the communicator and flipped it open,

"What's up?"

"Did you find him yet?" Wally waited a few seconds…

"Nope, still looking."

"Why are you shirtless?" Red Arrow arched his digital eyebrow on the screen of Wally's communicator.

"Oh…I'm in the bathroom, one-piece remember."

"You are not standing stark naked in a public bathroom with your uniform at your ankles!" Red Arrow burst into laughter.

"Shut up man, I had to go." Wally couldn't believe he was buying this! "Well, I gotta go, I'll check in with you!"

"Yep, tell Dick I said hi alright?" Wally froze.

"Wha-"

"Bye Kid Loser." The screen went black. Wally walked back over to Dick who was smiling.

"When did you tell him?" Dick arched an eyebrow as Wally walked back to the couch.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't pretend like you're not in cahoots, when did you tell him?"

"Why do you think we are in cahoots?"

"Two reasons, the first being you don't even know who called, and I never mentioned his name, so you shouldn't know who I'm talking about, and you do." Dick smiled at him, "Secondly, there was no way he couldn't have taken those pictures without you knowing, especially the one of you crouching."

"I'm a stealthy guy he could have taken that at any time-"

"You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry Scob, please continue," Wally's smile grew,

"On the wall behind you, it said Bros/Foes," Dick smiled, "SHAZAM!"

"OH GOD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA TURN INTO CAPTAIN MARVEL FOR A SECOND THERE!" In unison, they both pictured Wally was Captan Marvel and exploded into laughter. Dick laughed so hard he fell off the couch and was flailing about on the floor. Wally saw this as an opportunity, and climbed over him,

"Pined ya!' he smiled. Dick smiled and lifted his head just grazing Wally's lips. Wally lowered his head and Dick wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him in tightly. Wally felt his mind turn to mush as Dick forced his tongue into Wally's mouth. Then, everything went black, he felt pressure on his wrists and felt someone laying on top of him,

"Pined ya!" Dick purred licking his cheek. Wally moaned, and pulled Dick's waist on top of his own.

"Let's continue this game in the other room shall we," Dick whispered looking towards his bedroom door,

**Woah I'm sorry about the stupid ending I couldn't think of anything! I hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW/FAVORITE if you did! **


	8. First Timers

**08: First Timers **

**WARNING: T+! SEX! KISSING! YAOI! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, manor, or Dick's undies **

**I'm sorry that I've admittedly been on hiatus, similarly to Young Justice. I went on a little vacation and thought of this beautiful piece. I listened to Bedrock by YMCMB which is one of the few rap songs I can stand, jk I like some rap music Any who, you may listen to it is you wish but that is up to you. Please R&R and as always enjoy. **

**ALSO SPECIAL SHOUT OUT AND EXTRA EXTRA LOVE TO ALL MY FAVORITE-ERS AND REVIEWERS! YOU ARE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU UNCONTROLABLLY! KISSES TO ALL OF YOU 3**

Dick Grayson sat as his desk rapidly typing an essay due the next morning.

"Master Dick, did you want anything else tonight?"

"No thanks Alfred."

"I will be retiring for the evening then," Dick stood up and walked over to him giving him a quick hug, "its late, you really should go to bed as well."

"I know Alfred, I'm almost done." Dick flashed him a quick smiled, Alfred smiled back and left him to his essay. When he returned to his computer a message popped up on his screen,

"Hey babe," Dick smiled,

"Sup Wallace,"

"Hey! I thought we agreed no Wallace-ing. You know I hate that name." Dick laughed,

"What do you want, you know I have an essay."

"Nothing much, just bored. I wanna see you so bad."

"Can't essay, besides its like 11."

"So." Dick went to type a response when he heard a loud thud against his window. His eyebrow immediately arched as he left his desk and walked to the window by his bed. A rock slammed against it just as he arrived, he looked down to see Wally in his traditional jeans, white t-shirt, and green plaid button down. Dick felt his heart palpitate in his chest, he tried to control his face and opened the window.

"What the hell!" Dick exclaimed,

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair," Wally smiled getting down on a one knee.

"Shhh Bruce I'll here you!" Dick stepped back and Wally speed up the side of the manor and grabbed Dick's shirt, pulling him into a kiss as feet balanced on the window frame. Dick pulled his waist towards him causing Wally to fall on top of him. They held this kiss for a few more seconds and then Wally pulled away,

"Evening snookums," Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck,

"Essay." Wally scowled and leaned into another kiss,

"Dick, are you ok in there? I heard some banging?" Wally froze and rolled off Dick and under the bed, his usual escape route from the Batman. Bruce walked in as Dick flipped into a crawl and pretended to be looking for something on the floor,

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine," Dick glanced at him smiling.

"Why are you on the floor?" Bruce raised his eyebrow.

"Oh…I'm just looking for my pj's," he slapped Wally's leg from under the bed as he pretended to grab something under the bed. Wally found Dick's pajamas next to his face and slid them towards Dick. "Here they are." Dick stood up and smiled at Bruce, who's eyebrow was still raised.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine, just tired." Bruce walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead.

"Get some rest." Bruce still looked suspicious but he left nonetheless.

"Night dad." Dick exhaled heavily after he closed the door. He then turned to look at the bottom of the bed.

"Come out-" he heard a his door lock behind him. He turned quickly to see Wally leaning against the big wood door.

"Close call eh?" Dick threw his pajamas on the bed and turned towards his desk. "Screw the essay." A large gust of wind hit him and he felt Wally's arms wrapping around his waist.

"Why are you here?" Dick laid his head against Wally's chest.

"I want to show you my new ringtone for you!" Dick rolled his eyes,

"You couldn't have waited until tomorrow?"

"No." Wally's one arm dropped and reached into his butt pocket. He slipped out the yellow-cased iPhone and pressed a few buttons, still holding Dick against him. "Ready?" Dick nodded and Bedrock by YMCMB began to play.

"REALLY?" Dick blushed.

"Awww, don't get like that." Wally shut the song off and tossed the phone onto Dick's bed. Wally lifted Dick's chin and landed a long kiss on his lips. Wally spun the two of them around and began walking Dick backwards until his legs hit the bed. Dick began to think his heart would burst out of his chest. Wally pushed him onto the bed and starred down at him. Dick grabbed Wally's shirt and hauled him onto himself. Wally began kissing his neck and tugging at his shirt collar. Wally stood up and ripped his own shirt off. Dick felt himself freeze, they had never gone this far. Wally slid his arms under Dick and pulled him upward. Wally grabbed the bottom of Dick's shirt and began pulling it upward; it got caught on his head.

"You have to unbutton the top!" Dick's muffled voice rang out.

"Oh..sorry," Wally pulled the shirt down and quickly undid the button, lifting the shirt completely off this time and throwing it behind him. Dick crawled backwards on the bed so he was laying completely on it. Wally's insides began to melt a little, sure he has had sex before. But not with Dick, not with the only person he could honestly say he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Wally crawled onto the bed and straddled Dick's waist. He kissed Dick, letting his tongue leave Dick's mouth and slide down his neck. He continued his journey, traveling down to Dick's belly button. Wally traveled upward and felt Dick's heart beating extremely fast, he looked back up to Dick who looked slightly dazed but extremely seductive,

"Are you ok?" Wally panted,

"Keep going," Wally grinned and kiss his lips briefly. Wally moved his arms so they slid down Dick's sides, Dick's breath stifled as he tried to make it even out. Wally began to lick and suck at Dick's neck, leaving a blue ribbon hickey, branding him as his. Wally sat up and Dick unbuttoned his pants revealing Wally's red and green plaid boxers. Wally shook his legs out of his pants and they made a little thud as they hit the ground. Wally used his teeth to unbutton Dick's pants which made Dick's enormous eyes widen to a size Wally didn't know. Wally had, awkwardly learned this trick from Roy Harper, who had admittedly taught Wally all about sex.

Wally pulled Dick's pant legs down and he stood up to take them completely off as well as his socks. Dick's black boxer briefs clashed brilliantly with his milk, white skin making Wally get the chills.

"What?" Dick whispered,

"Dude, your soo white," Wally bit his lower lip examining his boyfriend,

"Seriously! Dude let's just say I know why your middle name is Rudolph, Princess Peach!" Wally scoffed,

"I thought you were gonna go Patrick on that," Dick grinned,

"Naw, I would prefer to be an Italian plumber than a neon yellow sea sponge." Wally shrugged and crawled on top of him. Wally began planting kisses just above the elastic on Dick's boxer briefs, making him moan slightly. Dick slid his arms up Wally's back,

"I love you so much," he whispered. Wally lifted himself up and pulled himself forward so his body was parallel to Dick's.

"I love you more," Wally smiled and kissed Dick slowly, dragging him out. Dick ran his hand's through Wally's red locks as Wally adjusted his elbows to help support his frame. Wally pulled away gasping for air,

"Are you sure you're ready? You are fairly young-"

"I'm ready," Wally passionately into Dick's blue eyes, smiling. Wally then let his eyes travel down Dick's face stopping at his reddened lips, he pecked them and then lifted himself up. Wally grabbed the waistband of Dick's boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down.

**LE FIN! The rest is up to yall! I know I'm evil, but I love you for reading 3 If you enjoied this please REVIEW/FAVORITE! **


	9. Primadonna

**Primadonna**

**Disclaimer: I owns nothing, or else INVASION would be a hell of a lot different. **

**Warning: Kissing, yaoi**

**So I'm bored and wanted to write and this happened while listening to Primadonna Girl by Marina and the Diamonds. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/FAVORITES/STORY ALERTS! You guys are the best and I hope you enjoy this, it is very different from my usual stuff. **

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! ::::**

**I have serious writer's block so if you have any Birdflash suggestions please send them to me! You could be a guest or an username I don't care. Any and everything is appreciated 3**

Wally picked up his phone and quickly pressed pause on the video game he was currently playing,

"Sup Dick, little busy," he leaned the phone against his shoulder and hit resume.

"One of Bruces' parties? Yeah I guess I can go…DIE ZOMBIE! Sorry…eight, yeah. KK, I'll meet you there. Bye babe." Wally let the phone drop and proceeded with his video game.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOo

Wally, at least in his opinion, looked pretty damn good. He borrowed a suit from Roy and matched it with a red tie he had found in his drawer. His black leather shoes may have been Uncle Barry's that he had borrowed for the last party Dick dragged him too, but Uncle Barry had called to complain so he thought nothing of it.

Wally stepped out of his yellow Mustang and handed the valet his keys. He felt his jaw drop slightly as he took in the scenery. There was a huge crowd of people flashing pictures of someone who had just stepped out of a limo, but that was nothing in comparison to the structure. There was an enormous set of marble stairs, covered in a huge red carpet, leading into a round marble building. A huge billboard hung just above the glass doors reading, "The Charleston on 84th Street". The huge lights that scanned the sky at old movie theaters burst out of the sides of the building. Wally walked slowly towards the crowd trying to make his expression…rich looking. Just as he got there a new limo pulled up and a man in a black tuxedo opened the door for none other than Roy Harper. Roy looked…well amazing. Wally shook his head as the thought ran through his head. Reporters ran at Roy as he waved and smiled for a few pictures.

"Wally?!" he heard Roy's voice call out towards him. Wally turned back to see him walking over, the reporters following closely behind him, "You look good." Wally blinked at him,

"I knew you were rich, I didn't know you were Bruce Wayne Party rich." Roy smiled,

"Yeah, I'm that level of asshole." Both of them laughed and a nearby reporter screamed,

"ROY! WHO IS THIS MAN!?"

"My boyfriend," the reporters all spun around so fast Wally thought they might snap in half. There was Richard Grayson stepping out of his limo looking more stunning than the Tasers on the nearby security guards. He was wearing a simple black suit with a "Nightwing" blue tie and his hair gelled back. The crowd exploded into flashing lights and screaming. Dick began waving towards them and walked over to where Roy and Wally were standing. He shook hands with Roy who, along with Wally, was now smiling like an idiot. Dick lifted his head and kissed Wally's cheek, the crowd went wild.

"Nice entrance babe," Wally whispered in his ear. Dick smiled and froze for another picture,

"Just wait until Bruce gets here." Fortunately the wait was not very long because the next limo pulled up and out walked Timothy Drake and Bruce Wayne himself. Tim was in a black suit, like Dick's, but his vest was red and he wore a black tie. Bruce was in a similar suit to Roy, all black except for the white button down. Wally nearly lost his hearing, the crowd was screaming so loud now he was sure that Black Canary had just arrived and screamed into his ears. Roy pulled his arm towards the stairs, stopping for a few pictures,

"I'm sure Grayson wants to walk with you but let's just say the Bat family needs some time to picture take, so we will stay here." Roy dropped his arm and slid his black sunglasses up higher, "I can't believe that suit fits you! I got that when I was like eighteen!" Roy smirked,

"Listen muscles, fast metabolism means hard to gain Superboy body." Wally felt someone's hand catch his, for a couple seconds he thought it was Roy,

"Sorry about that," Wally turned to see Dick at his side,

"Only you could sneak up to someone with a crowd like this." Dick smiled and led the two red heads into the building.

**Meh so this is really short I know. I just wanted to do a cute party scene, and I has writer's block. **


	10. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, it would be so much dirtier if I did *mischievous smile***

**Warning: Kissing, yaoi**

**This is sort of a special treat because I am taking a small break from Bridflash so I can write the other stories that I plan on getting uploaded before school starts up again. However this all changed when I saw that Science had 4,501 views! Thanks so much for all the REVIEWS/FAVORITES/STORY FOLLOWS for this story, it is very close to my heart and I really appreciate everyone that is helping me make this dream a reality. **

**I listened to Baby It's Cold Outside by Darren Chris and Chris Colfer.**

**I really hope you enjoy, please REVIEW/FAVORITE if you do, there is no greater motivation to an author to speed up their writing process then those two things xp.**

Dick and Wally sat next to each other on the couch nearest Uncle Berry's television. Wally extended his arm around Dick in a cheesy fake yawn, seeing that Dick did not protest, he began nibbling his partner's ear,

"DANANANANANANANANNANANANA BATMAN!"

"Crap..."Dick sighed and pulled out his iPhone, clicked the answer button, "Hey…yeah…I'll be there…Wally's…I know! Geez I'm coming…do you really need me? Well you do have two other sons now…" Dick rolled his eyes, "I'm coming…no…love you too…yes…bye." Dick frowned at Wally, "I have to go, Bruce…"Wally shook his head,

"Nope, we didn't even listen to a single Christmas song!" A mischievous smile plastered across Dick's face,

"Even though Christmas is not for another week…but…I really can't stay," Wally smiled,

"But baby, it's cold outside,"

"I've got to go away," Dick poked Wally's chest,

"But baby, it's cold outside!" Dick stood up and walked to the end of the couch,

"This evening has been,"

"Been hopin' that you'd drop in,"

"So very nice," Wally leaped over the end of the couch and grabbed Dick's hands,

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice," Dick pulled his hands back and shook his head,

"My Alfred will start to worry,"

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Dick blushed slightly

"My father will be pacing the floor," Wally pointed to the television,

"Listen to the fire place roar!" Dick tried to hold back his laughter,

"So really I'd better scurry," he padded towards the door,

"Beautiful please don't hurry," with a slight gust of wind Wally was next to him,

"Well maybe just half a drink more," he glanced at the egg nog on the table,

"Put some records on while I pour,"

"The commissioner might think," Wally nodded towards the beautiful, clear night sky,

"Baby it's bad out there," Dick frowned at the egg nog in his hand,

"Say what's in this drink?"

"No cabs to be had out there," Wally speed over and draped a hand around Dick's waist

"I wish I knew how-"

"Your eyes are like starlight now," Wally whispered,

"To break the spell," Dick glanced at the floor,

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell," Wally rustled a hand through the ebony locks,

"I ought to say, 'No, no, no , Sir," Dick frowned,

"Mind if I move in closer?" Wally waggled his eyebrows,

"At least I'm gonna say I tried,"

"What the sense of hurting my pride?" Dick shook his head,

"I really can't stay," he stepped away from Wally,

"Baby, don't hold out,"

"Oh, but it's cold outside," Wally nodded eagerly,

"You realize it's like seventy degrees outside," Dick smiled,

"You started this, I'm just trying to remember the words," Dick winked and jogged to the other side of the room and leaned against the window,

"I simply must go," he shook his head,

"But baby it's cold outside!"

"The answer is no," Dick shook his head,

"But, baby, it's cold outside!"

"This welcome has been," Wally began walking towards him,

"How lucky that you dropped in," he wrapped his arms around Dick,

"So nice and warm," Dick nestled his head in Wally's chest,

"Look out the window at that storm," Wally laughed, Dick pulled away

"Jason will be suspicious," Wally bit his own lip,

"Gosh your lips look delicious," he said licking his lips at the end,

"Timothy will be there at the door," Dick crossed his arms,

"Waves upon a tropical shore,"

"My butler's mind is vicious," Wally gave him a quick kiss,

"Oh your lips are delicious," he smiled mischievously,

"But maybe a cigarette more," Dick put a hand on Wally's chest and leaned his face in inches from Wally's,

"Never such a blizzard before," Wally leaned his forehead against Dick's,

"I've got to get home," Dick whispered,

"But, baby, you'd freeze out there," Dick backed away and turned towards the window,

"Say, lend me a coat?" Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's waist again,

"It's up to your knees out there," Dick swayed slightly,

"You've really been grand,"

"I thrill when you touch my hand," Wally grabbed Dick's hand,

"But don't you see," Dick's eyes widened,

"How can you do this thing to me?" Wally shook his head,

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow," Dick turned to face him,

"Think of my lifelong sorrow," Wally frowned at him,

"At least there will be plenty implied," Dick shook his head,

"If you got pneumonia and died," Wally grabbed Dick's hand,

"I really can't stay," Dick pulled him towards the door,

"Get over that hold out," Wally stopped him as he grabbed the knob, they both smiled. Wally spun Dick around and planted another kiss of his lips,

"Oh, baby, it's cold outside," Dick whispered, "now seriously, I have to go," Wally grabbed his hand and pulled him back,

"Nope,"

"Wally you don't understand," Wally shook his head,

"I understand that you are trying to leave me and-"There was a loud knock on the door, Dick turned to face Wally,

"WALLACE OPEN THIS DOOR!" Bruce's voice boomed,

"That's so not how it happens in the song," Wally sighed and opened the door,

"There you are! You had me worried sick!" Jason rolled his eyes behind Bruce,

"I told you he'd be here," Dick glared at him,

"I'll be out in a second, just let me grab my stuff," Bruce scowled but led Jason back to the limo parked in front of the house. Wally spun Dick into a long kiss,

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but we'll go to my house so Bat Brain doesn't break down your door." Dick placed a quick kiss on his lips and walked into the door frame, "Bye babe,"

"Next time I pick the song," Wally smiled and watched as Dick boarded the limo and was driven off. Almost immediately Uncle Barry walked down the stairs,

"Hey I was thinking about going for a jog, what's the weather like out there?" Wally smiled,

"Baby it's cold outside,"

**Le Fin, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
